godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Daedalus (Latin, also Hellenized Latin Daedalos, Greek Daidalos (Δαίδαλος) meaning "cunning worker", and Etruscan Taitle) was a skilful craftsman and artisan. Daedalus had two sons: Icarus and Iapyx, along with a nephew, whose name varies. He is first mentioned by Homer as the creator of a wide dancing-ground for Ariadne. The labyrinth on Crete, in which the Minotaur (part man, part bull) was kept, was also created by the artificer Daedalus.The story of the labyrinth is told where Theseus is challenged to kill the Minotaur, finding his way with the help of Ariadne's thread. He was also the father of Icarus who flew to close tot he sun and fell to the sea. God of War III Daedalus appears in God of War III as another tortured architect of the gods much like Pathos Verdes III in God of War. He had built the Labyrinth for Zeus; in return, Daedalus would see the return of Icarus, but it seemed that Zeus had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. A note is found written by Daedalus, it reads: Zeus hovers endlessly over my shoulder. Even when gone, his presence is felt. It seems the Heart of the Labyrinth will be both a lock and a key, the Judges of Hades the final latch. But I promise that if I do not get my son, all that it will unlock will be destruction and chaos. ''- Daedalus, day 3287'' Daedalus was enchained in the Labyrinth, mumbling to himself about Icarus, as well as the inventions that allowed him to build it. When Kratos first met with the insane Daedalus, he believed him to be Icarus until he stepped into the light. After he realized that Kratos was not Icarus and heard of his death, Daedalus was distraught. Kratos went on to activate the Labyrinth and ignored Daedalus' pleas to not activate it. Kratos used the Boreas' Icestorm and activated the Labyrinth with Daedalus caught in the middle of it, killing him. At the very last challenge of the Labyrinth Kratos found his still chained body, with a final note for him; written in Daedalus' own blood. The note reads: "Spartan, no man was meant to make it this far, though maybe you are not a man? I do not know you, but I suspect whatever bring you here means that are no friend of Zeus. He must pay for breaking his promise and letting my son die. I can only hope that you complete your mission. What a fitting end, to die in my greatest invention. The only thing I loved more was Icarus. Now I can be with him..." Trivia *Daedalus is voiced by British actor Malcolm McDowell. *In service to the gods of Olympus, Daedalus ended in insanity, similar to another architect, Pathos Verdes III, who was abandoned by the gods. *It is interesting to note that Daedalus, excluding Aphrodite's Handmaidens and Poseidon's Princess, is the only visible mortal who remained unaffected by the plague. This could be because he was not outside when the plague broke out. *Judging from the 4603 days of working on the Labyrinth, Daedalus has spent a total of 12.6 years working on it. This may be disproven since Zeus had the Labyrinth built to lock Pandora away after Hephaestus confessed of her existance; which took place after Kratos killed Ares. Gallery daedelus 1.jpg Daedalus.png Daedalus-sketches Izzy.jpg daedelus 2.jpg daedelus 3.jpg|Daedalus' prison and creation. Daedalus-threequarter.jpg Related Pages *Icarus *Labyrinth Category:God of War III Category:Characters Category:Humans